


The Pink Piggy

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corset Piercings, M/M, Mako is the tattoo artist Jamie is the piercer, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of dicks, Piercings, Secret Santa, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoos, This fic is SFW but i tried my best to push it lmao, but its itty bitty, microdermal piercings, slight hint of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: "I’d like to get either a tattoo shop/piercing parlor au (Mako as the tattoo artist and Jamie as the piercer) or one where they own an antique store together ^-^"And the Pink Piggy was open for the day.





	The Pink Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie works in a Tattoo Parlor owned by Mako.
> 
> Hello!!! This is for the roadrat secret santa over in tumblr! My secret santa is [Carnagekiid!](http://carnagekiid.tumblr.com/) Her request was for some sweet tattoo shop au, so here we go! I had a lot of fun with this one, hehe. its fun thinking the kind of tattoo shop these dumbasses would have. 
> 
> You said that you wanted your gift on christmas but tbh i am going to be very busy tomorrow and christmas day too probably!! so im sorry im posting it a bit early ;_;
> 
> I hope y'all like it!!!
> 
> Thank you Trish for being my beta! I love you!

He was running late _again_. But it was only by five minutes this time around, so it wasn’t late-late like the other times. Even so, Jamison was practically running through the streets in the early morning as he muttered curses under his breath.

The young blond was running like a demon, heart beating hard until he finally managed to reach the shop. Lucky for him, it seemed his boss was late as well; Mako was just opening the shop when Jamison reached his side, panting and sweating.

“M-M-fuck, mornin’,” Jamison gasped between breaths. Mako only stared down at him and continued to open the door. “Overslept, eh?”

“Alarm didn’t go off.”

Jamison laughed breathlessly. It seemed he wouldn’t get into trouble today. Mako simply snorted as he finished unlocking the glass door, opening it and going inside with Jamison at his heels. He stretched before starting to get everything in his station ready alongside Mako. Just doing a quick cleaning; they had already sterilized everything the previous night, so they just had to give a light clean. After they finished, Mako went to the front door and flipped the sign that hung on the inside from Closed to Open.

And the Pink Piggy was open for the day.

The letter P on the Pink was lowercase, the words INK standing out. It seemed a weird name for a tattoo parlor whose owner was an ex-biker who looked like a fucking shithouse, but it strangely fit. The logo was a detailed, intimidating hog with tusks coming out of its maw. Again, it fit, even if the word Pink was, well, Pink and written with curvy typography. 

Mako “The Hog” Rutledge was the owner of the place. He had set shop about three years ago, and Jamison “The Rat” had started working there about two. He was a piercer who had moved to a new city with no money and no friends and had seen an ad in the newspaper about a place looking for a piercer, so why not?

To be honest, Jamison had absolutely no idea what to expect about a tattoo parlor named the Pink Piggy. He thought the owner would be a preppy girl or something like that, so when the owner of the store turned out to be a huge older man with a huge gut and bulging muscles as well as a biker leather jacket, leather boots, and grey hair in a ponytail, he was dumbstruck. 

The shop was a strange combination between cute and hardcore. Bike decals and photographs of said motorcycle decorated the place alongside pink cute decals, pig stickers, and photographs of adorable pigs looking strange next to the picture of a barren wasteland. And yet it somehow worked? Like they balanced each other; there wasn’t too much of one or another and, if anything, it gave some sort of personality to the place. Far more interesting than the previous places Jamison had worked for in the past. 

After he showed Mako his tools and some of the work he had done, and talked about his past experience, he was hired, and had been working there ever since. There wasn’t a particular type of customer they had--the cute pink lettering and the piggy decals attracted young students and housewives, while the leather and bike parts attracted old biker men. If he learned anything while being a piercer, it was to never judge anybody by looks. He saw Mako tattoo a small cartoon pony on the bicep of an old, ragged biker, and that same day a little old lady housewife wanted him to pierce her-

Well, her privates. When you’re a piercer, you lose the entitlement of judging people and the kind of things they request. He was more than happy to provide for the customer. 

There had been a couple of times where there had been trouble, however. Big “tough” guys that tried to start shit, tell Mako how much of a “pansy” he was for having cute pigs and for the name of his shop along with other homophobic slurs. All of them were met with a punch on the jaw by Mako himself. Those days were fun, if Jamison had to be honest. Idiot assholes getting what’s coming to them was always satisfactory to watch.

There were more workers that Mako employed, more tattoo artists and even a receptionist, but it was winter and all of them were on vacation. Jamison was the only piercer employed and he had nowhere to go, so he preferred to stay with the boss and tend to the shop. He sat on the reception desk playing with his phone as he waited for the customers to come. 

About half an hour passed before a young blonde girl entered. She smiled as she asked if there was time for a piercing. Jamison led her to his station and about fifteen minutes later, the girl walked out with a septum piercing. 

After their first customer, the day went by slow but steady. Most of the walk-ins were people wanting to get piercings done, which Jamison very happily obliged. There were appointments for big, complicated tattoos, sessions that lasted about three hours and in the meantime, more people would come in to get piercings. So far, everything had been normal until the last customer of the night.

She was a young woman, about his age. She wanted something “out of the ordinary”, a corset piercing.

Jamison had made about two before, but they always gave him the heebie-jeebies. They didn’t look comfortable to him, but if the client wanted it, then the client would get it. Mako had finished with his client as Jamison led the woman towards his station, instructed her to go topless and get on the chair with her back up.

“You made too many piercings like this?” she asked as Jamison got his tools ready. 

“Couple of times. They aren’t hard.” He chuckled as he put his gloves on. His right hand was a prosthesis, but even so he still covered it with a glove. Safety first, kids.   
As he started to pierce the skin the woman would hiss, twitch and the like. It was normal; Jamison was used to his clients wiggling and being a bit uncomfortable. Job hazard, after all. The woman was taking it well; there was a time a man had requested a piercing on his dick, and the moment Jamison did so it hurt so much the man just punched him square on his jaw.  
Mako came to his help and knocked the man out before basically throwing him into the street naked and all. After that, anyone who didn’t try to punch him was a good customer.

After several minutes, Jamison finished placing the rings on the woman’s back. They started at her shoulders, going down the sides of her back and gently narrowing until they reached her waist. 

“Aight,” Jamison whistled when he was done. The woman’s skin was slightly red and sensitive. He cleaned the area with alcohol as the woman looked at him from above her shoulder. “Do ya want a particular fancy lace on there? I think we got some pretty ribbons around ‘ere.”

“I brought my own!” She smiled contentedly, reaching over to the floor where she left her purse at arm’s length. She dug around it and pulled out a very pretty, silky ribbon which she proceeded to give to Jamison. 

“Alright! Ya came prepared!” he giggled, getting the ribbon and very carefully looping it through all the rows of rings until the bottom, where he tied it with a pretty bow. 

“Okay, sheila, ye’re ready!” The woman giggled and stood up, covering her breasts and putting on her blouse as soon as she could to avoid flashing Jamison. The young man walked her through the needed care for the piercings, taking the lace out before she went to sleep--the usual. She paid and went on her way, but not before she said she would bring her friends later to get more piercings. 

Jamison stretched, popping his shoulders as he went off to fix his station. 

“Never seen one of those piercings in person,” Mako said as he watched Jamison clean his tools. 

“Saw ‘em all the time before, but this is like, the third one I’ve made.” He sighed, taking off his gloves and throwing them into the garbage bin. “They’re okay. I’m not personally into ‘em, though.”

“I bet you would look real good with one.”

Jamison almost yelped in surprise but managed to keep his cool. Though he did feel his cheeks redden. 

“Prefer a real one, though! Those push my breasts.”

“We both know you are flat as a plank.”

Jamison hollered. Rude much? He could absolutely rock a corset, thank you very much. Mako smiled as he went over to Jamison, running his meaty hand down his back and using his other hand to tilt Jamison’s chin upwards as he crouched over to reach his lips. The young blond closed his eyes, lips slightly parted as he awaited for Mako’s thick lips.

...But then the bell at the door rang. They sighed in annoyance and stepped into the main area of the shop to attend to their timely customer. As much as Jamison wanted to kick them out and just go back to making out with Mako, money was money, and that customer would pay good money.

It was another woman, young and very stylish. She had a lot of makeup on, really long nails, and looked very chic and fabulous. From looking at her, Jamison assumed she would want a piercing, and he was kind of right except the woman specifically wanted microdermal piercings.  
Jamison smiled wide. He hadn’t had a chance to do those in a long time and suddenly his sour mood over being interrupted was gone. 

The woman wanted specifically a star shape on her left buttcheek. After discussing the prices and the time it would take, Jamison went to town. The girl pulled down her pants as Jamison got everything ready and started to work.

The woman hissed and reacted appropriately, sometimes yelping or giving light moans, but nothing Jamison was too annoyed about. She started talking about her job, life, etcetera. Jamison hummed and nodded as she talked and he pierced, grabbing her flesh with his fingers as he pierced the skin. 

“Bet you grab a lot of girls’ asses and breasts in this job, eh?” she said, flirting. Jamison wondered why the hell she was flirting with him considering he wasn’t what people would call ‘attractive’, but he laughed anyways.

“Made any nice girlfriend by piercing her first?”

“Nah mate, I’m gay as they come.” he chuckled. The woman blinked and looked at him over her shoulder, surprised. 

“Oh, okay.”

She didn’t say anything else, but Jamison could obviously tell that she was surprised and maybe a bit unsettled by that revelation. Eh, whatever. He was the one holding piercing weapons against her ass. She pissed him off and, oops, a particular painful piercing. It wasn’t necessary, however, as the woman just remained quiet through the rest of it. When it was finished, she gave an awkward smile, pulled up her pants, and left after paying. Good; now he could continue what he started.

However, it seemed Mako had already forgotten, as he flipped the sign on the shop to show that it was closed. They normally didn’t close that early, but they were understaffed, so it was necessary. 

“Hmmm,” Mako hummed as he started to pack up. “I want a piercing.”

“Oh?” Jamison perked up. He had pierced Mako before, his ears, his lips…he wondered what he wanted to get pierced now. “Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?”

“Bellybutton.”

“Ooooh, well then, sit down, Mister Rutledge, I’ll give ya a piercing real quick!”

Mako humored him and went to Jamison’s station as the young piercer went to retrieve the jewelry he had. Before he showed them to Mako the older man lifted his hand, stopping him.

“Surprise me.”

Oh, this would be fun. He giggled as he looked over at them and spotted just _exactly_ the one he wanted. He smiled very wide as he once again put his gloves on. Mako undressed in the meantime, getting himself shirtless for this.

As the owner of a tattoo shop, Mako was covered in them as well. Maori tattoos covered most of his body, but the most prominent one was the drawing of a cartoon pig on his belly. Mako’s belly button was an outie, which represented the pig’s snout. Not only that, but his nipples were pierced with thick rings. Jamison hadn’t been responsible for those ones, unfortunately. He would have loved to pierce those nipples himself, hold them and roll them with his fingers as he used his needle to decorate them.

But whatever, he got to enjoy them anyways. His gaze returned to the pig tattoo on his belly and the “snout”.

“Piggy will get a piercing!” 

“They’re the hot thing, currently.”

“Be careful, don’t want animal protective services called on us!” Jamison laughed as he got to work.

He first dabbed the area with alcohol to clean it and, with a marker, he marked where the rod would pierce and would come out of the skin. With the small pliers, he grabbed the skin and very carefully aligned it with the marks until he finally pierced the skin with the needle.

He quietly took a quick glance at Mako, who had his eyes closed. The man surely knew about pain, and he didn’t even move when Jamison pierced him. He licked his lips and continued to work, getting the small metal rod inside the hole he just made and making it come out of the skin before putting the piercing needle away.

After that, he just grabbed the studs to place at the ends of the rod and secured it in place. The jewels were pink, and at the end of the lower one hung a small decal. It was a cute cartoon pig. As soon as he was done, he stood and clapped his hands, Mako stood up to examine himself and gave a hearty laugh when he saw the pink jewelry and the pig charm.

“Suits ya, eh?”

“It does. Good job.”

Jamison felt flustered, feeling great about the praise. He went to grab Mako’s arm and the big man wrapped it around him and finally gave him the kiss Jamison had waited for the entire day. It was as lovely as he imagined it would be, Mako’s lip piercings cold against his chapped lips. He bit at them gently, pulling them until Mako groaned in pleasure. His small hands ran down Mako’s front, face heating up at the contact. His fingers reached over to his nipple piercings and gently tugged at them deliciously, savouring the way Mako moaned at the motion, and Jamison used the chance to nibble at his lower skin. He tasted of the cheesy pizza they had eaten a couple of hours ago in the shop and of smoke. It was a delicious flavor, and by the way Mako moaned into his mouth, he must have thought Jamison tasted good, too.

 

They made out like that for minutes until they were aching for air and, er, something more. Jamison was ready to jump onto Mako’s body and just get to it, but Mako just slightly pushed him away.

“I am not going to sterilize everything again because you wanted to fuck in the shop.”

A part of Jamison cursed but another one thought it was a good point. Laziness won this time, he guessed.

It was getting late, so they closed the shop properly and stood outside.

“Don’t come late tomorrow,” Mako motioned to Jamison, who just shrugged.

“Ya know, if ya were there to wake me up, I wouldn’t be late, eh?”

Mako stared at him for several seconds without any emotion and Jamison tried to figure out what he was going to say until he shrugged.

“Yeah, sure, okay.”

Jamison smiled wide as he patted Mako’s belly.

“Don’t pretend ya don’t want it, big guy. I know ye.”

Mako just shrugged.

“Sometimes it’s nice to pretend.”

Jamison just laughed as they walked back to his apartment holding hands, the temperature already dropping in the big city.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.ko-fi.com/A313G2L)  
> [y'all like Roadrat? check out this Roadrat Discord i am part of!](https://discord.gg/TyvUXj7)  
>  Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
